Nicholas Sandford
Nicholas Sandford is a Pre-Searing collector that exchanges various trophies or other stackable items for Gifts of the Huntsman. He is found along with Professor Yakkington in The Secret Garden in Regent Valley. Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Regent Valley Trophies collected Nicholas Sandford collects a different item each day, changing his request at 7:00 UTC according to the list of items below. (This map shows 7:00 UTC in other time zones.) | |} Dialogue Baked Husk :"Aside from the spiders, Mary's apple business is going strong. She's trying to keep up with the demand by planting more saplings, and she likes to fertilize each hole with 5 Baked Husks. Being such a perennial gentleman, I'm of course trying to gather everything she needs. I'll make sure Mary uses only dead worm husks though. You can ask Pitney what happens when you try to use entire live ones! Hah!" Charr Carving :"Beautiful, isn't it? I can't imagine a world where I could no longer call this place home, so I'll do all I can to keep it that way. Unfortunately for both of us there's an endless sea of Charr crashing on the very walls that protect us. If you can prove that you're devoted to stopping them by bringing me 5 Charr Carvings, then I will reward you handsomely." Dull Carapace :"Hail friend, do you happen to have 5 Dull Carapaces on you today? I honestly don't know what the heck they could be used for, but I plan on trading mine to Rownan for some devourer eggs and a nice new hunting bow. I need to stock up for my next Kryta trip, and it helps to have extra food and hunting implements while traveling through the mountains." Enchanted Lodestone :"Did you know that the Enchanted Lodestones found around this area emit a subtle glow in the dark? Sometimes at night I place 5 of them around Yakkington (since that is his lucky number). Even though I barely notice the illumination, it really comforts him. Don't let him see you give me any though, because I'm sure he wants his fear of the dark kept secret. I haven't had a chance to get any myself lately, so I'd greatly appreciate the help." Gargoyle Skull :"On my way back from my last expedition I was on the other side of the wall and ran into a bit of trouble against the Charr. Luckily I hopped on the back of my friend here and escaped just in time. I'll wager that, next time, if I tossed about 5 Gargoyle Skulls in front of them, then they might not mistake me for some easy meal." Grawl Necklace :"You haven't happened to run across 5 Grawl Necklaces have you? I found one when I was traveling up north, and I thought it would be fun to wear around. Lo and behold, the next Grawl I came across had a look of fear in his eyes and took off running when he saw it. He came back with a friend to chase me, so presumably his fear had left him. Having witnessed this, I theorize that the Grawl will have to outnumber my necklaces before they attack. Sounds like a solid theory doesn't it? I think 5 should be enough to test it." Icy Lodestone :"You wouldn't happen to have 5 Icy Lodestones would you? I'll probably end up in the Crystal Desert on another expedition, and I know it can get mighty hot there during the day. I'm sure I can handle it, but I'm not so certain my trusty Dolyak companion here can make it without the right equipment." Red Iris Flower :"Sometimes Gwen comes by here with a crown or a necklace made of Red Iris Flowers for Yakkington. It's sweet, but the moment she leaves, he devours it like a cooked noodle. I honestly don't know where Gwen finds the time with her busy schedule of skipping, following strangers around, and asking questions non-stop, but she always has some flowers. Anyhow, she hasn't been by today, and the Professor here is hankering for his favorite snack. Do you think you could locate 5 Red Iris Flowers for me?" Skeletal Limb :"Did I ever tell you about the time I lost Yakkington in the catacombs? After an hour, I was quite worried. Finally I saw him charging out at full speed with a bone in his mouth and a one-armed skeleton chasing him! I don't quite know what led up to that event (nor do I really want to) but I know that ever since that day, Yakkington loves a good game of fetch the bone. So how about you bring me 5 Skeletal Limbs in exchange for a gift?" Skale Fin :"Hey there, friend. I'm off to Cantha soon, so I'm glad you stopped by before I left! The last time I was there a chef spotted the Skale Fins sticking out of Yakkington's pack. He wanted to trade and his gold was good, but for some reason he'd only buy groups of 5. Maybe he was making soup? It sounded rather gross to be honest, but I try not to judge. I'm sure we Ascalonians seem a bit funny to outsiders too!" Spider Leg :"It's tragic! Mary works so hard on that orchard, and the spiders just keep bugging her. I'm afraid she'll get tired of it and leave. She might even stop visiting us! Then where would Yakkington get such delicious apples? I can't bear the thought of her leaving. Would you please help me? I think if I had 5 Spider Legs, then I could fashion a scarecrow. I mean, it would be for spiders instead of crows, of course!" Unnatural Seed :"Have you happened across 5 Unnatural Seeds in your travels, friend? I am often welcomed into the homes of farmers during my journeys, and I like to repay their generosity in kind. I have found that some farmers have a particular fondness for these seeds, as they can turn into some very interesting crops. So what do you say, friend? Can you help me out?" Worn Belts :"I think Yakkington has been eating way too much lately. On our way back from the Shiverpeaks he broke two of his straps. Two! He'd have you believe that the straps were already weakened, but it was imported Elonian Leather! You just can't get any better than that. I want more of that stuff, but for now I'll have to settle for a simple patch. Do you think you could round up 5 Worn Belts for me?" Notes ; Trading notes * Nicholas collects one of 13 different items every day, following a pattern that repeats every 52 days. * He limits trading to 5 gifts per account each day. ; Lore notes * Nicholas is in love with Mary Malone. * After the Searing, the disillusioned NPC becomes Nicholas the Traveler. See also * A record of the original collections, before the 52-day pattern was discovered. * The template formatting Nick's collection practices on each item's page. * The template used to determine Nick's forecasted collections for today, tomorrow, and the day after. Category:Collectors (Prophecies) Category:Regent Valley (Pre-Searing) Category:Humans